Under The Stars
by Goddamtea
Summary: Yup, it's another YN. They haven't seen each other for a very long time, so what will they think of each other now...(It get soppy at the end!)
1. Default Chapter

Under the Stars

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, I do not own them, CLAMP does.

AN:

This is my first fanfic so don't laugh if it's rubbish. It's another YN, they are sooo sweet together!!!

=Nakuru's Thoughts=

#Yukito's Thoughts#

_**Yue's Thoughts**_

_Ruby Moon's Thoughts_

Yukito sat there thinking. Thinking about how much he liked her, how much he liked Nakuru.

#She's so beautiful and clever, she's amazing...#

_**Now I come to think of it, I actually do like Ruby Moon!!**_

#Shall I phone her?#

_**Yes, arrange a meeting!!**_

Yukito got up and walked over to the phone.

#What should I say?#

_**How about meeting her at the church tomorrow night, it'll be great!!**_

Yuki picked up the phone.

"Konnichiwa, this is Nakuru speaking, who's calling please?"

"Oh hi, Nakuru, it's Yukito!"

"OH YUKI-CHAN!!! How are you?!?"

"OH I'm fine thanks, I was wondering though....if you'd be able to come to the church tomorrow night?"

"Oh sure Yuki, but what's the reason?"

"Etou...the reason....Anou.....i think Yue's getting a bit bored...."

"HAHA!!!! Really now...well tell Yue I'll see him there!!! Ja Ne!!" and with that, Nakuru was gone.

Nakuru sat down stroking Suppi-Chan.

=OH NO!!! What am I going to do, I'll totally mess up!!=

_No you won't, Yue wants to be out so I'll be doing the same, leave all the work to me!!_

=But what if you mess up?=

_I won't, I'm a guardian, guardians don't mess up!!!_


	2. The Church

Under The Stars

The Church

Yukito looked at his clock. 8:00pm. He decided it was time. Yukito walked out the door and locked it. He slid the keys into his pocket. As Yukito walked towards the church, he felt the cool night air it brushed against him. He was nervous.

Nakuru looked at her watch. 8:10pm. She decided to go. Nakuru left the house to Suppi and started to walk towards the church. A cool breeze made her long hair sway. She walked on. She was nervous.

Yukito was sitting on a bench outside the church. He looked up at the church clock. 8:15pm.

#Where could she be?#

_**I wouldn't worry, she'll be here, trust me.**_

Yukito waited for a couple more minutes then saw a blurred shape moving towards him. It stepped into the moonlight and it was Nakuru.

"Konbanwa Yukito"

"Konbanwa Nakuru"

"So...what are we going to do now then?"

"Er...I think Yue's getting bored...I'm just going to let him out for a while..."

"Ok...same here..."

Yukito and Nakuru both went off in different directions.

_**Finally I'm allowed out!!!**_

#Yeah, but only for tonight, Clow wouldn't like you out for too long without a good reason...#

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, now let me out!**_

Yukito closed his eyes. He focused on Yue. Yue focused on freedom. A blinding light flooded the area. When it faded, Yukito was gone and a tall winged man stood in his place. Yue stretched his wings out along with his arms. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and then went in search of Nakuru...or Ruby Moon.

When Yue walked out to the bench where Yukito and Nakuru had been, he saw Ruby Moon playing with her long red hair.

She looked up and smiled. She then got up and walked over to Yue. Both embraced in a hug, it was a long time seen they had seen each other.

"My, my Ruby Moon, still as beautiful as ever!"

"And you Yue, still as charming"

Both smiled and Yue gestured to the roof of the church.

"Shall we?"

They both spread out their wings and flew upwards. They flew up and over each other swirling round and round. For both of them it seemed a long time before the got to the roof.

Slowly they landed on the rooftop and sighed. Both were happy to see each other.

"Yue look at the moon, it's gigantic!"

"Yes, very romantic if I say so myself"

_Was he hinting then?_

_**OH I hope that hint wasn't too big or too small!!!**_

They then realised the silence between them and they both tried to think of conversation.

"So, how do you like being Nakuru?"

"OH, she's great, how about Yukito?"

"Oh he's fine as well"

There was yet another silence. Despite the fact that they had not seen each other in a very long time, they were both speechless.

"Sumimasen Ruby"

"Nani?"

"It's just...we don't seem to have anything to say to each other...I have a reason...do you?"

"Yes, I have a reason, but what is yours?"

Both were silent for a moment then at the same time...

"Ai Shiteru"

"Ruby..."

"Yue..."

Yue took Ruby's hand...

"I never knew Ruby...I'm shocked to find that you feel the same way about me..."

"As was I"

With that, Yue looked into Ruby's eyes...he leant forward and kissed her. Ruby was slightly surprised at first but when she realised what was happening, she followed his lead. To them, this kiss seemed to last forever. Finally they broke apart, Yue took Ruby's hand again, he smiled then, along with Ruby, ran off the roof. Although Ruby was slightly shocked, her wings seemed to know what was happening and she flew along with Yue.

They flew over all the houses and over the park. They flew high in the sky and all the while they were laughing. A relieved laugh. It felt good for them to know that other loved them in return.

Finally they landed and smiled. They looked at the church clock. 10:00pm.

"Well then, I best get back, Suppi will be waiting"

"Yes, I need to go back as well"

With that, they walked off again. After a while, Yukito walked to the bench and Nakuru went soon after.

"Ok Nakuru, shall I walk you home?"

"Yes please Yuki!"

Yukito walked Nakuru home and then went back to his house. They were both pleased.


	3. Going Out

Under The Stars

Dating

Yukito woke up the next morning at around 7:00am. That night he'd had hardly any sleep. He was thinking about Nakuru/Ruby Moon and Yue. Yue hadn't stopped bothering him all night. He knew that Yue wanted to be free with Ruby Moon but Clow wouldn't agree.

It wouldn't be easy just going up to Nakuru and asking her out. Nakuru and Ruby Moon where slightly different people; like Yukito and Yue.

#What if Nakuru doesn't like me like Ruby Moon likes you?#

_**She will! They are almost the same people Nakuru wouldn't have changed to Ruby Moon if she didn't like you.**_

#Well, should I ask Nakuru out?#

_**Go ahead, SHE LIKES YOU!!!!**_

#Alright, but if she says 'No', it's your fault!#

Yukito left to go to Nakuru's house.

Nakuru was stroking Suppi-chan. She wasn't doing much. Just sitting around.

=Ruby, do you think Yukito will like me like Yue likes you?=

_Of course, Yue and Yukito are practically the same person._

Yukito knocked on the door and sighed.

Nakuru moved Suppi out of the way and went to open the door.

"er...Konichiwa Nakuru..."

"Konnichiwa Yukito, do you want to come in?"

"OK then"

Yukito and Nakuru sat down. Both were nervous.

"Er...Nakuru, I was going to ask you about last night...I think Yue likes Ruby Moon..."

"Yes, Ruby Moon likes Yue..."

"Well, I was wondering, perhaps you and me could go out sometime?"

"Oh...Yes sure...do you mean on a date...like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well...yes..."

"Sure...do you fancy going down the arcade then..."

"OK, do you want to leave Suppi here, or shall we take him with us?"

"We can leave him here...he'll be ok..."

With that, Yukito took Nakuru's hand and they walked out both feeling happy.

#YES, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID 'YES'!!!!#

_**I told you, this relationship is going to be great!!!**_

=Well Ruby, you were right...we're finally going out!!!=

_Told you so..._

Miles off in a house in England, Clow smiled, his plans were falling into place.


End file.
